Puella Action Figure Magica
by Gonstika
Summary: *Based on a Skype RPG* - You watch the anime? You like the anime? You want some merchandise from the anime? Sounds easy, right? Apparently not if it involves said merchandise coming to life, attempting to kill or maim you and potentially making your life harder than it already is. But hey, at least you got what you paid for, right? Right? - Rated T for potential future language.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not even sure why I am actually uploading this as this was basically based on part of a Skype role play me and a friend participated in. Some details are changed to make it fit in better with the "Real World" so to speak, since my friend used an Anime crossover in certain places.**

**Well, here goes nothing I guess.**

* * *

Everyday is the same mostly for me. Wake up, go back to sleep for another few hours and wake up again in the afternoon. Put on some clothes I probably wore yesterday and hop straight onto the computer downstairs where it's located.

If I had to be brutally honest, my social life is an absolute wreck. I haven't "hung out" with any of my friends from High School for a couple years now. What social interaction I do participate in is either through friends I have made online or through the few times my parents speak to me throughout the day, either asking for the time, what I want for lunch/dinner or semi-pestering me to find a job.

What can I say about myself? I'm 19 years old, male, not particularly good looking, introverted and generally a very lazy person.

I also happen to be quite a big fan of my number 1 escapism - Anime

I'm one of those many who grew up with Pokemon and Dragon Ball as their "Gateway Anime" so to speak, so I've been a fan of the genre ever since I was a little kid. There's just something truly magical about it, whether it's the characters, the story, the plot or even the music. Bonus points if I happen to like every one of the above, which is limited to quite a few anime that I can name off the top of my head.

Particularly an anime that goes by the name of Puella Magi Madoka Magica.

Funny story about how I had gotten into this one. I had heard and seen things about the anime way before I had actually watched it and probably spoiled me a little bit before when I finally did decide to watch it. I actually went into this one witha risk: Buy the home release before watching anything about the series.

Best money ever spent on an Anime, that's for sure.

If not for Dragon Ball taking my number 1 spot for nostalgic and personal reasons, Puella Magi Madoka Magica would easily dominate the top spot as my most favourite Anime of all time.

I get a knock on my door. Hopefully this is the door knocking I have been waiting for all week and not just another door-to-door jackass!

I answer the door to be greeted by the delivery man, wearing a blue trucker's cap, and a white mustache on his face. He's carrying a package! "Yes.. Mr. Inika. Your.. action figures have arrived." I sign and take the box from him, closing the door. Quickly, I open the door again and utter a 'Thank you' before shutting the door completely. Best not to be rude.

Oh man, I've been waiting AGES for these to arrive! After having finished the Anime, I knew I had to have the next best thing: Action figures of the main cast.

Luckily with the amount of merchandising this show had gotten, tracking down exactly what I wanted was easy enough. Over the course of a few weeks, I researched for the best prices online and saved up enough cash so I would be able to buy the 5 main characters. With the news of another character from the recent movie coming soon for pre-order also getting the same treatment, I knew I had to have her as well!

Expensive and the international shipping is ass but it's oh-so worth it!

Suddenly, I hear several voices inside the box! ".. Are we inside?" One voice mumbles. This confuses me greatly. "I don't know!" the other speaks. This was truly beginning to scare me. Grabbing a knife from the kitchen, I tear open the tape binding it together and open the flaps to see...

Kyoko and Sayaka!

"WE'RE INSIDE." Kyoko yells, jumping out of the box, and onto my face. "What the hell?!" I scream, falling backwards to the hard floor. Definitely going to leave a big purple bruise later. The Sayaka figure hops out of the box, and climbs onto my chest. Kyoko pulls out her spear, and pokes me in the eye.

"Motherfu-" I can't even finish because this damn action figure just poked my eye like trying to pop a balloon! I don't make it a habit of cursing due to certain circumstances in upbringing but goddamn it if I ever needed to say it now!

Suddenly, the front door rattles again. Quickly reacting, I picked up the two figures-seemingly-come-to-life and dumped them inside the shipping box, covering the top with a cushion.

Clutching my eye, I open the door to see the same delivery man from before, carrying another two boxes.

"Mr. Inika, it seems I forgot to give you your other packa- is everything alright?" He steps back, gasping at the sight of my slightly bleeding eye.

Sucking in a breath, I mutter back. "Yeah, just accidentally poked my eye with... one of the other things I received in the mail...". He doesn't look convinced. "Hidden firing gimmick. Forgot all about it" I add, speaking in a tone that meant I was done with this conversation.

He eyes me up for another few seconds before handing me the two boxes in his arm. Quickly I shut the door and put them on the couch before heading to the freezer to grab an icepack for that rapidly growing bruise on my back, my eye starting to clear up a bit.

The box holding Sayaka and Kyoko was rattling, most likely them attempting to escape again.

Sitting down and applying the ice pack, It was another few minutes of me just laying there, contemplating on what exactly just happened while a box to my left just banged away.

Why the fuck did two action figures I bought online just suddenly come to life and just what-

I was interrupted at the sound of something beating on the other side of one of the other two boxes.

"Let us out!" a particularly higher pitched voice called out. Staring at the box for a few moments, I grabbed the knife I had from before and prepared myself for another "Attack on Titan" as I've come to call the previous experience. Tearing away the tape, I opened up to reveal another two action figures. This time of Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi.

More like a deathly afraid and panicing Madoka Kaname and a particularly pissed off Homura Akemi.

"Hey! Madoka! Is that you?!" Sayaka called out from the other box with the cushion on top. Madoka held Homura's hand. "W-What happened to Kyoko and Sayaka? Are they okay?" Kyoko could be heard slamming the box with renewed effort.

Homura glares at me. "Don't talk to him, Madoka. He's one of them!" She aimed her plastic gun up at me, and shot me with tiny bullets.

"Yeow!". Okay, it didn't particularly hurt, more like stung. "Can I stop being attacked by these damn pieces of plastic for once!?" my voice rising with my growing temperament. Madoka whimpered, clutching onto Homura. "Homura-chan..".

Calming down a touch and acting out of some sort of pity for the poor girl, I ignored the pain and went over to grab the third box, which most likely contained the final member of the quintet. Not dwelling over any potential attack, I simply opened the box, plucked the surprised girl from her own box and placed her in the second box with Madoka and Homura.

Removing the cushion, I grabbed the red and blue duo, one in each hand. Kyoko raised her spear to me. "Let us go, now!" she exclaimed. "You should be damn well glad that you didn't rupture my eye with that stunt back then, otherwise you would be the next door neighbors chew toy!". I almost wanted to laugh but I simply placed them both down in the same box as the others, Kyoko a little more roughly than probably necessary.

"Sayaka!" Madoka happily cheered, hugging the confused Sayaka. "What.. happened?" Sayaka looked down at her hands.

Now was probably a good time to cut in before accusations started flying left and right. "I didn't do anything to you! I just simply thought I was buying action figures!". It was the truth after all. I do also tend to be a (mostly) horrible liar when the obvious truth was right in front of me.

"Action figures?" The silent til now Mami asked. She stepped forward, looking at the other girls. "Then the jump must have worked, and transferred our souls into these bodies.."

_What?_

"Into a bunch of dolls?!" Kyoko asked, lowering her spear. "How are we supposed to get what we came for, like this?"

Okay, now I'm considerably interested.

"If you don't mind me asking... what exactly are you looking for? And, uh... how are you all alive?"

Kyoko continued to look at Mami, and raised her spear to me. "Shut up, giant." Mami shook her head. "Be more polite to him, Kyoko.. He has yet to do anything bad to us.". Kyoko grumbled away. Mami looked up at me. "I guess we can trust you for now. You see, we come from another world, that was under heavy siege."

"You shouldn't tell him all of that!" Sayaka glared at Mami. "For all we know, he could crush us after you tell him that!"

"I don't think so, Sayaka." Mami looked back up at me. "We came to your world to.. see if there was anybody capable enough to help us. But upon arrival, we were attacked by an unknown man and his allies. As for how we are alive, and the body of dolls.. I cannot say."

"I see..."

It was a tense minute of silence before anybody said anything.

"I guess... you can call me Inika". Not exactly wanting to use my real name, I used an alias I used online, which has pretty much become one of two names I can without a doubt say I consider as official as my real one.

The Mami figure smiled. "I'm glad we are antiquated then, Inika-san". The concept of someone using honorifics on me was so foreign sounding, not that I didn't like it but it would definitely take some getting used to.

Madoka appeared to raise her hand. "U-uhm., you're not going to throw us out, are you", she asked.

Raising an eyebrow, the thought had never really crossed my mind. Not that it would ever seeing as I had spent a good chunk of money on obtaining these figures.

"No" was my simple answer.

"O-Oh..." Madoka seemed to express, relaxing a little.

Sighing, I quickly thought over just what exactly has happened. Apparently figures coming to life is becoming no big deal to me, what with me having to adapt as quickly as I did.

"I guess you can stay here, just so long as my parents don't spot you...".

_And be honest, what sane Anime fan has never imagined such a scenario like this actually happening?_

Madoka seemed to beam and Mami gave off one of her smiles. Homura, Sayaka and especially Kyoko however didn't seem convinced.

An idea popping into my head, I grabbed the box, slightly jostling it's "occupants" before heading off to the poor excuse that I call my room.

Along the way, I showed the many parts of the house. Nothing truly special since every modern house just so happens to also have a kitchen, dining, bathroom and living areas.

Generic and boring.

After climbing the spiral staircase and opening up the sliding door, I gently popped the box on top of the yet-to-be-made bed before shutting the door completely. Turning around, I already noticed that most of the girls had already gotten outside the box, the exception being Madoka, who seemed to have a little trouble.

I moved my hand to help but was promptly swatted away by another stinging bullet from the Beretta in Homura's hand. "That won't be necessary" she said, scowling a little at me before going over and helping the pink haired girl down. "Thank you, Homura-Chan!" Madoka beamed, hugging the dark haired girl. "It was nothing.." she said in return. Was it me or did I spot a small but of blush on her face?

Admittedly, I do ship Madoka x Homura and I enjoy the pairing but seeing it "up close and personal" like this sort of made me internally... not really squeal like some sort of rabid fan boy/girl but you get the idea...

Turning away, the 5 girls finally beheld the spectacle that is my messy room. Standing on the large bed, they can easily spot the wooden drawers, one drawer half open since it contained my collection of DVDs, the shelf I used to place my action figures on... and that's about it.

My room is pretty damn small. Same can be said for my house really.

"I guess this is where you all will be staying, circumstances and all..." I leave off, still getting over the fact that living, breathing, talking figures of 5 of my favourite characters were there, standing right before my eyes.

*knock knock knock*

"You seriously have got to be kidding me...". Face-palming, I uttered an apology as I went to attend to the door which everyone in the neighborhood seemed to be enraptured with.

* * *

Ah, it seems my Mother has returned with groceries. Wonderful. Taking a few minutes to help place everything away in the right places, I snuck away a small chip packet that I planned on eating later.

Thanking me for helping and be grateful in return, I quickly snuck back to my room before any more questions could be asked.

Sneaking back inside, I checked upon every one of the girls apparently surrounding a bunch of-... oh... well crap... it seems they have stumbled upon the Puella Magi Madoka Magica DVD's I have.

I can already feel the oncoming headache of questions I'm going to be assaulted with.

* * *

**And there is the first and only chapter I have written so far for this story. Like? Dislike? Remember, this is based off a Skype RPG between me and a friend, so quality-wise, it might not be that great.**

**If you are interested enough and do want me to continue, please do mention so in any reviews you may leave. I might be persuaded to write more since I'm coming to like the concept but I do want to know if others like it as well.**

**Until next time then.**

**Cya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, you guys wanted to see more and so I shall give you more. I hope I'm keeping the characters roughly in character and not too OOC. Again, do tell if you have any issues with such things and I'll try to fix them as best as I can.**

* * *

_Previously..._

The door closed, leaving the 5 girls alone in the strange room which was apparently to be their new base of operations for a while. Due to their size, everything around them was much, MUCH bigger than what would be considered "normal" to them.

As well as being the same size as various action figures in the room, it truly must have been a weird experience to be able to interact with so many small household items. It also should be no surprise that they decided to start exploring the various contents of said room as well.

Jumping up on top of the shelf, Sayaka started to examine the various figures which adjourned the shelf, all in various, and sometimes silly poses.

"Seriously, how many toys does this guy need?" she said, examining a small collection of various anime heroes with a few tokusatsu teams thrown into the mix. An idea forming in her head, she started rearranging their poses into anything she could think of, some more "unsafe" than others.

Standing back to admire her work, she couldn't help but let out a small girn at her handiwork. _"Just wait until that guy comes back and see's his precious toys in poses he probably never even considered putting them in!"_ Especially laughing at a certain pose which a man in an orange gi and another in blue spandex were put in, she just had to let out a small snicker at the masterpiece.

Meanwhile, Kyoko was busy raiding the DVDs in search of anything that might be worth watching... and any potential hidden food... mostly food.

Giving up after a few minutes and declaring that the collection was nothing but childish junk, she was about to abort her search when a triplet of certain white coloured DVD cases caught her eye. She knew that it was probably more junk but strangely enough, it almost felt as if it was compelling her to take a look and see what potential horrors awaited.

Digging through, she managed to bring them all out with some slight effort as they had been stored away a bit deeper than the rest. Grinning at her job well done, she set to checking out just what exactly made her want to check these out.

Her rapidly forming smile completely faded when she finally did glance upon the title cover of the first volume.

"Puella Magi... Madoka... Magica?"

Madoka turned her head to Kyoko at the sound of her name. Jumping down to the pink haired girl, Kyoko quickly called over all the others while she retrieved the other two volumes and lay them out all next to each other.

Not only did the covers all say the exact same title but the cover for volume 1 also showed a shot of Madoka on the foreground while Homura lay in the background. What seemed to be a vast cityscape spread across them, dull grey in colour. To top it all off, green spots dotted the image sparingly, almost like decorations on a cake.

Volume 2 was a little less sparingly in the details but still showed Kyoko and Sakura, both in their magical girl outfits, both looking in the opposite directions and both wielding their weapons of choice, barring the apple Kyoko held in her left hand. A series of what seemed to be symbols and church imagery dotted the background.

What struck them all the most was the cover art for volume 3, for it showed not just everyone lined up in front of possibly planet Earth, but what appeared to be a giant Madoka, wearing something vastly different that what her current magical girl attire was. Smaller details included witch runes of various names and strangely enough, Homura wearing a red ribbon in her hair.

"What the hell?" the obvious caller said.

To say they were surprised was a great understatement.

Homura had narrowed her eyes, contemplating. Just what exactly could this mean? Could they have ended up-

Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed Madoka had turned over the case of volume 1 to the back. "Look! There's more writing" pointing at a specific part of the cover. Gathering around, they all attempted to decipher it's contents.

* * *

_"Madoka Kaname is an average 14-year-old girl who loves her family and friends. One fateful day, this all changes when she has a very magical encounter with a strange creature called a Kyubey. Kyubey have the power to grant one wish to chosen girls. However, in exchange, those chosen must become magical girls and use their powers to fight against witches, evil creatures born from darkness and catalysts of despair. Was this encounter by chance or fate? No matter the circumstance, this will surely change her destiny. This is the beginning of a new magical girl story… "_

* * *

it was another couple of minutes before the silence was broken.

"Okay... this guy just got a whole lot creepier. First of all, how the hell does he know so much about, well... everything about us?" Sayaka asked to nobody in particular. Homura appeared to be frowning more than usual. Mami was lost in thought. Sayaka looked disgusted and Kyoko appeared somewhat interested.

Madoka especially looked frightened.

Smirking, Kyoko turned over the cover of volume 2, to which everyone began to read again.

* * *

_"With Mami gone and Sayaka now a magical girl, Madoka is now contemplating whether to join her friends as a magical girl. Things escalate when a new hyper aggressive magical girl shows up. Sakura Kyoko is a seasoned magical girl and will not allow anyone to get in the way of her obtaining more Grief Seeds."_

* * *

"I...I die?" Mami said aloud, shoulders visibly shaking.

Acting quickly, Madoka and Sayaka shuffled over to the grief stricken girl, comforting her. "It could mean other things, Mami-san! Like, you move away because an unknown family member finally found you!" Madoka exclaimed, trying to appear hopeful. "Yeah! And I took your place after you left so I could protect the city!" Sayaka said, joining in.

"It's not at all an unhappy end, right Homura-chan?" Madoka said, looking up at her friend with Sayaka and Mami.

Homura simply looked the other way. Mami frowned, sighing.

Punching a fist in the air, Kyoko was more glad that creeped out in that she was actually featured this time in one of these strange descriptions of their adventures. "Hell yeah I won't let anyone get in my way of Grief Seed collecting!" As if to accentuate her point, she tried reaching for a box of pocky only to grasp thin air.

"Dammit! Why the hell didn't my stash come with me?"

"It could be due to the fact that these bodies which we are possessing don't require nutrients." Mami responded, although not in her usual upbeat manner.

Fate rarely calls at a moment of our choosing.

A low grumbling sound sounded out within the group. The blond haired girl looked positively embarrassed, a half hearted attempt to hide her blush. "Don't require nutrients, huh?" Kyoko responded in a deadpan manner, but her grin told the others otherwise. Mami simply coughed into her hand.

"Well, let's see what's behind final door number 3." Sayaka said, about to overturn the final DVD volume case.

Out of nowhere, the sliding door opened and in stepped their "gracious host" carrying a bag of chips.

Sayaka and everyone else froze.

* * *

**Smaller chapter for now. **

**Last chapter was focused more around the main character while this one focused more on the girls themselves. **

**Next chapter should hopefully pick up where chapter 1 left off.**

**Reviews and constructive criticism is much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whelp, here's chapter 3 for those keeping up.**

* * *

Slowly but surely, the 5 girls all turned to face the one they had a LOT of questions for. Said questions will most definitely be answered or else consequences would be faced.

This was the silent agreement they had all agreed to.

Sayaka stood up from her position to better face me. "You have some serious explaining to do, Inika." she said, some killing intent leaking in on my name.

"I do?" I reply, trying best to feign some sort of innocence. Of course though, this was probably the most ridiculous thing I could do in a situation like this. For one, they had found DVDs of the Anime they originate from which not only detail a good chunk of summary of the story, but also some heavy spoilers for the unknowing, my eye slightly drifting over to the Blondie.

Strangely enough, they don't appear to have exactly picked up that what they were looking at ARE volumes for an Anime series.

There's also the fact that they know their souls are currently possessing small, articulated plastic figurine versions of themselves.

If they put two and two together...

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt my right hand significantly lighter than it was a few seconds ago. Looking down, I noticed that all I was grasping was the top portion of the chips packet. It also appears that Kyoko has dived in, Scrooge McDuck style and is busy munching away at a chip in her hands.

*munch* "Yknow I.." *crunch* "could almost get.." *gulp* "used to this!" she said, discovering the fine pleasure that is eating food bigger than you are.

"Kyoko!" Sayaka exclaimed.

Wait a sec...

"How the hell are you able to eat anyway? Didn't you say your souls were simply possessing those bodies... or something?" Questioning, I took a small chip from the packet. "I dunno, does it really matter?" Kyoko, voicing her non-caring mood. Taking another bite, she dove right back into stuffing her face.

"I guess?" I kinda asked.

Coughing into her hand to get everyone's attention, Mami spoke."I do believe we originally started with something else that was more important."

Sighing, I turn and sit on the nearby bed.

"Do you really want to know? Are you absolutely sure you really want to know?" I had to make sure they were absolutely sure they wanted to know just who, or what they really are, at least to world of course.

"We do!" Madoka exclaims, jumping to her feet suddenly and surprising me somewhat.

Well, they asked for it.

Getting up to my own feet, I shuffled over and swiped one of the DVD cases from the pile while their eyes followed my every movement. Turning on the game console I used as a DVD player, I let it load up while I removed the disc from the DVD case.

Slipping the disc into the tray-less opening and skipping past the various anime company logos, we arrived to the menu screen of volume 1.

* * *

(NOTE: For added effect, play the piece of music "Sis Puella Magica" from the OST)

* * *

Various options littered the screen before them: Play. Episode Selection. Scene Selection. Options. Special Features.

Almost as if this was set up like...

"Wait a second." They all concurrently though at once.

It was actually Homura who spoke up first. "It's an Anime, isn't it." At the mention of such a thing, it seemed the rest of them tensed up.

"Yes, it is." answering straightforward.

Out of all today's events, this was probably the biggest shock that they had happened to bear witness to. Not that finding out your souls now possessed miniature plastic versions of themselves was frightening enough, but still!

Madoka appeared more nervous than usual as she appeared to be choosing her words carefully. "So... we come from... this anime." pointing to the TV screen to emphasize her point. I had nodded.

"And that would mean that we are... anime characters?" Sayaka continued.

I shrug. "In this world perhaps." I think things over for a few more seconds. "But that doesn't mean that where you come from, you're not real. The evidence is right in front of me after all." I add.

I consider myself to be a rational person. Most stories would most likely involve their protagonist still be in dis-belief at the weird things that happen to them. Not that this occurrence is a normal, every day thing of course.

I've seen too much anime/movies and read too many fanfics for something like this to be of any overwhelming shock to me but I guess if I had to be honest, I still am in some for of disbelief. I mean, who really wouldn't?

More crunching and munching broke my train of thought as Kyoko had started eating again.

"Y'know, somewhere in the back of my mind I did consider this whole 'Magical Girl' thing to be almost too good to be true." She spoke. 5 pairs of eyes descended upon her, making her pause from placing another fragment of giant chip into her mouth.

"What?" she questioned. "You think just because I don't go to the same school as you lot, you think I'm incapable of saying smarter things than I usually do?" Waving that same fragment in a accusing gesture made the the scene a bit more comical than it should have.

Speaking of chips... "Hey! What the-" I plucked her out from inside the packet and placed her with the group. Looking inside, already half the packet appeared to be demolished. I don't even want to question where it all goes half the time.

_It would be like questioning why a Saiyan would eat so much._

"I've heard that show is a classic and is much acclaimed around this world, although If I'm going to be honest, I don't understand the appeal of it at all." A new voice had spoken in response to what I was thinking.

_Wait a second... I know that voice..._

"I to am very much interested in this recent discovery. Perhaps we should get started, should we not?" The voiced said while a small body, smaller than that of the girls materialized right in the middle of the both of us.

_I can't believe I had actually forgotten about him... I never thought or even considered he would be alive as well but it appears to be true._

"I am very much alive, unless of course you are referring to the state in which our souls are bound to these synthetic containers we possess."

I didn't know it at first but I noticed that I had unconsciously clenched my fists.

I don't know what had happened next, but somehow the button to press play on the game controller had been pushed and the screen loaded and changed to show the very beginning of episode 1.

"Let's get started, shall we? I'm sure we have much to see."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! **

**So yeah, that happened.**

**I do have to admit that I am getting more and more into this story with the more time I am putting into it.**

**Until next time!**


	4. SPECIAL: The Original Chapter

**Okay, okay! I'm gonna get this out of the way right here and now: Yes, I am still working on the next chapter for 'Puella Action Figure Magica' and you guys are eagerly awaiting it. In fact, I am actually in the process of writing a few chapters worth of material via re-watching the series and carefully jotting down details so when the characters do actually watch the series, it will be as true as I can make it to how we would see it.**

**In the meantime, remember how I said that fic originated from a Skype RPG and how certain references were removed because it contained other Anime crossovers? I thought, "Hey, why not polish up that draft and throw it out for the readers as a small gift?"**

**Admittedly, the beginning is basically chapter 1, but it does change from then afterwards. Just know that this is where the revised fic came from.**

**Without anymore to be said, I do hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

Everyday is the same mostly for me. Wake up, go back to sleep for another few hours and wake up again in the afternoon. Put on some clothes I probably wore yesterday and hop straight onto the computer downstairs where it's located.

If I had to be brutally honest, my social life is an absolute wreck. I haven't "hung out" with any of my friends from High School for a couple years now. What social interaction I do participate in is either through friends I have made online or through the few times my parents speak to me throughout the day, either asking for the time, what I want for lunch/dinner or semi-pestering me to find a job.

What can I say about myself? I'm 19 years old, male, not particularly good looking, introverted and generally a very lazy person.

I also happen to be quite a big fan of my number 1 escapism - Anime

I'm one of those many who grew up with Pokemon and Dragon Ball as their "Gateway Anime" so to speak, so I've been a fan of the genre ever since I was a little kid. There's just something truly magical about it, whether it's the characters, the story, the plot or even the music. Bonus points if I happen to like every one of the above, which is limited to quite a few anime that I can name off the top of my head.

Particularly an anime that goes by the name of Puella Magi Madoka Magica.

Funny story about how I had gotten into this one. I had heard and seen things about the anime way before I had actually watched it and probably spoiled me a little bit before when I finally did decide to watch it. I actually went into this one witha risk: Buy the home release before watching anything about the series.

Best money ever spent on an Anime, that's for sure.

If not for Dragon Ball taking my number 1 spot for nostalgic and personal reasons, Puella Magi Madoka Magica would easily dominate the top spot as my most favourite Anime of all time.

I get a knock on my door. Hopefully this is the door knocking I have been waiting for all week and not just another door-to-door jackass!

I answer the door to be greeted by Vegeta, wearing a blue trucker's cap, and a white mustach on his face. He's carrying a package! "Yes.. Mr. Inika. Your.. action figures have arrived."

I sign and take the box from him, closing the door. Quickly, I open the door again and utter a 'Thank you' before shutting the door completely. Best not to be rude.

Oh man, I've been waiting AGES for these to arrive! After having finished the Anime, I knew I had to have the next best thing: Action figures of the main cast.

Luckily with the amount of merchandising this show had gotten, tracking down exactly what I wanted was easy enough. Over the course of a few weeks, I researched for the best prices online and saved up enough cash so I would be able to buy the 5 main characters. With the news of another character from the recent movie coming soon for pre-order also getting the same treatment, I knew I had to have her as well!

Expensive maybe but will be oh-so worth it!

Suddenly, I hear several voices inside the box! ".. Are we inside?" One voice mumbles. This confuses me greatly. "I don't know!" the other speaks. This was truly beginning to scare me. Grabbing a knife from the kitchen, I tear open the tape binding it together and open the flaps to see...

Kyoko and Sayaka!

"WE'RE INSIDE." Kyoko yells, jumping out of the box, and onto my face. "What the hell?!" I scream, falling backwards to the hard floor. Definitely going to leave a big purple bruise later. The Sayaka figure hops out of the box, and climbs onto my chest. Kyoko pulls out her plastic spear, and pokes me in the eye.

"Motherfu-" I can't even finish because this damn action figure just poked my eye like trying to pop a balloon!

Suddenly, the front door rattles again. Quickly reacting, I picked up the two figures-seemingly-come-to-life and dumped them inside the shipping box, covering the top with a cushion.

Clutching my eye, I open the door to see the same delivery man from before, carrying another two boxes.

Suddenly, the front door opens, with Vegeta coming in, his back turned.

"Mr. Inika, it seems I forgot to give you your other-" He turns, gasping at the sight. He aims his hand at the Kyoko doll on my face, shooting a ki blast at it. It screams, and turns into dust. The Sayaka figure starts to run, but Vegeta stomps it. "Damn it.. Two more live ones."

I think I was paralyzed with shock by then, before breaking down into tears.

Vegeta looks down at me. "What are you whining about? I saved your life!" He pulled his fake mustache off, and threw the trucker cap down. "King Yemma will not be pleased.."

He drops a second box down beside me. Quickly I shut the door and place it on the couch.

"I wouldn't have minded..." I dejectedly think. My face was all sorts of 'sad face'.

I was interrupted at the sound of something beating on the other side of one of the other two boxes.

"Let us out!" a particularly higher pitched voice called out. Staring at the box for a few moments, I grabbed the knife. Tearing away the tape, I opened up to reveal another two action figures. This time of Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi.

More like a deathly afraid and panicking Madoka Kaname and a particularly pissed off Homura Akemi.

Madoka held Homura's hand. "W-What happened to Kyouko and Sayaka? Are they okay?"

Vegeta could be heard slamming the door. "Let me in, you fool!" he yells.

Mustering up some courage, I yell out "Get out before I call Goku!"

"Yeah, right! Kakarot's in the Other World, dealing with the rest of those things! Now let me in!" He continues to slam the door.

Homura glares at me. "Don't talk to him, Madoka. He's one of them!" She aimed her plastic gun up at me, and shot me with tiny bullets.

"Yeow!". Okay, it didn't particularly hurt, more like stung. "Can I stop being attacked by 6 inch high pieces of plastic for once!?" my voice rising with my growing impatience. "I have Beerus on Speed dial!" yelling out, even more frustration creeping into my being.

"What?! You do?!" Vegeta nervously sweat, and sighed. "Call him! Tell him to get over here! Those dolls, they are dangerous! Worse than you think!"

Madoka whimpered, clutching onto Homura. "Homura-chan..".

"Fine! I have Bulma on speed dial if you don't get your damn ass off my property!" I yelled with all the vocal strength I had. Most likely gonna be hoarse for a few hours later.

Vegeta growled, and blew down the door. He pointed at me. "Idiot!" He teleports next to me, and grabs the box. I stay holding onto the box. A flash of possibly stupid inspiration hits as I poke him in the eyes.

"Gah!" Vegeta winced, but still held the box. "Give it to me!" He yanks it, knocking down the figures inside.

He's asked for it.

A well placed kick with all my physical strength hit him between the legs.

Vegeta's eyes widened, and then rolled to the back of his head, as he fell to the ground, clutching himself. "G..Gahh!"

Acting quickly, I scoop up the remains of Kyoko and Sayaka into the box with Madoka and Homura. Opening and running out the door, I spot an extra box. No time to think, I grabbed it, finding it strangely loose and open. Mami Tomoe fell out and into the box with the other magical girls.

Again, no time to question logic as I make a break for any potential safe places.

Vegeta lies on the ground, holding his hand out. "No.. Noo!"

After a few minutes of running, I stop, panting for breath. Quickly, I check the box and it's "contents". Inside now is Mami, Homura, Madoka, an ash pile, and the broken remains of Sayaka. Madoka was crying over the broken parts.

"S-Sayaka!"

I don't exactly know what had happened next but one second, I'm staring at ashes and broken plastic, the next is two "individuals" seeming come back to life without as much as a scratch on them.

What the hell?

"Sayaka!" Madoka happily cheered, hugging the confused Sayaka. "What.. happened?" Sayaka looked down at her hands.

I have absolutely no idea.

In the background, a Kyubey plushie looked on with interest, unnoticed by those near it.

Acting out of some sort of pity for the poor girl, I ignored the pain and went over to grab the third box, which most likely contained the final member of the quintet. Not dwelling over any potential attack, I simply opened the box, plucked the surprised girl from her box and placed her in the second box with Madoka and Homura.

Removing the cushion, I grabbed the red and blue duo, one in each hand. Kyoko raised her spear to me. "Let us go, now!" she exclaimed. I almost wanted to laugh but I simply placed them both down in the same box as the others, Kyoko a little more roughly than probably necessary.

"Sayaka!" Madoka happilly cheered, hugging the confused Sayaka. "What.. happened?" Sayaka looked down at her hands.

Kyoko raised her spear to you. "Let us go, now!"

Now was probably a good time to cut in before accusations started flying left and right. "I didn't do anything to you! I just simply thought I was buying action figures!". It was the truth after all. I do also tend to be a (mostly) horrible liar when the obvious truth was right in front of me.

"Action figures?" The silent til now Mami asked. She stepped forward, looking at the other girls. "Then the jump must have worked, and transferred our souls into these bodies.."

_What?_

"Into a bunch of dolls?!" Kyoko asked, lowering her spear. "How are we supposed to get what we came for, like this?"

Okay, now I'm considerably interested.

"If you don't mind me asking... what exactly are you looking for? And, uhh... how are you all alive?"

Kyoko continued to look at Mami, and raised her spear to me. "Shut up, giant."

Mami shook her head. "Be more polite to him, Kyoko.. He has yet to do anything bad to us.". Kyoko grumbled away. Mami looked up at me. "I guess we can trust you for now. You see, we come from another world, that was under heavy siege."

"You shouldn't tell him all of that!" Sayaka glared at Mami. "For all we know, he could crush us after you tell him that!"

"I don't think so, Sayaka." Mami looked back up at me. "We came to your world to.. see if there was anybody capable enough to help us. But upon arrival, we were attacked by an unknown man and his allies. As for how we are alive, and the body of dolls.. I cannot say."

"I see..."

It was a tense minute of silence before anybody said anything.

"I guess... you can call me Inika". Not exactly wanting to use my real name, I used an alias I used online, which has pretty much become one of two names I can without a doubt say I consider as official as my real one.

The Mami figure smiled. "I'm glad we are aquanted then, Inika-san". The concept of someone using honorifics on me was so foreign sounding, not that I didn't like it but it would definitely take some getting used to.

"Yeah, I guess so... perhaps it would be better to explain back at my house..." I trail off.

After a while of sneaking to check of Vegeta was still there, I stepped back inside my house and rushed off to my room.

I set the box down on the bed and search the shelf for the DVD's I'm looking for. They all quickly climbed out of the box, and onto my bed.

Finding what I was searching for, I place 3 DVD volumes before the five girls to see.

They all stared, mesmerized, and silent. They remained this way, till Madoka asked.

"..What is this?"

Well...I'm sure you are all familiar with the term "Anime"...

* * *

**Right there is pretty much a more polished up version of the actual Skype RPG convo between me and my friend. We tend to RPG at random sometimes and I owe the actual story concept to that friend. I liked the concept enough that I asked if I could re-write the RPG into an actual story and they were okay with it.**

If you haven't noticed, this version of the story is also a bit more crack orientated.  


**You'll notice that the main anime reference is Dragon Ball Z, if the various names didn't already inform you. Apart from P.M.M.M, we are also big Dragon Ball fans and sometimes we like to interchange the two story concepts together, whether that be through story ideas, RPG's or trading fan art / fan fiction. One such idea that you people may like I am saving for later. **

**For those wondering, Beerus is the (Official) name for the antagonist from the recent movie, 'Battle of Gods'. Like most Dragon Ball characters, his name is a pun. In this case, it is both a pun of "Virus" and a pun on "Beer".**

**As I said, this small posting is just to hold you guys over while I write the next few chapters for P.A.F.M. I do hope you were somewhat entertained :P**

**Cya!**


	5. Chapter 4

**After you have all been patiently waiting, I present to you the next chapter in this saga.**

**Sorry for taking so long as well. Gaming has taken up an absurd amount of time for me and I usually burn out on them and never feel like doing anything else for the night, including writing.**

**For ease of understanding the characters seen on screen and those that are watching, those that are seen on screen will be referred to as O-*Name*. Example: O-Madoka, O-Homura, O-Kyubey etc. The versions of the characters actively watching the anime will not have this extra letter added on.**

**I'm no good at writing these types of things (Author notes), so lets just get on with the fic.**

* * *

A pair of blue show curtains with white stitched linen faded into view from black, before pulling away and back to reveal a strange olden styled image of what appeared to be a banner covered in a strange written language. A number of gears also adjourned toe sides.

The look of the image and the sound of an old film camera almost made it appear like an authentic old film reel itself.

Almost.

As quickly as it appeared, it dissipated to show a new image of a curious upside down black triangle over a patterned circle that could be mistaken for a flower or an alchemical circle drawing. Stars littered the background in a very space-like appearance.

Then, just like an old film reel, it stopped playing before fading into another black screen.

"I'm bored as hell already." Kyoko sounds, deadpanned by the apparent absolute nothing actually really happening on the screen.

I shrug. "Guess now I know to not show you a Stanley Kubrick film." I replied back.

A checkered spiral shaped visage now greeted their eyes before quickly switching to a shot of a girl running across and through it, their gasps of breath echoing across the seemingly endless walls.

After a few seconds more, the reveal of the girl turned out to be none other than Madoka Kaname herself.

"Hey! It's you, Madoka!" Sayaka exclaims.

"Yeah..." Madoka replies, clearly somewhat entranced at seeing another version of herself in something she never would have imagined seeing.

O-Madoka stops to see an exit sign above her at the top of a flight of stairs, to which she began to climb. Reaching the exit and pushing the door aside, the scene switched to show said exit was layered on top of a large tree-like structure.

A combination of heavy rock and operatic music began to play as the image of a strange object in the sky above a wrecked city filled with various floating skyscrapers. A series of gears working in clockwork worked around it.

"I could definitely jam to this." Kyoko says, finally getting into what she was watching. I had to agree with her on the music as it was one of my favourite aspects of the show in general. Yuki Kajiura is a damn genius if I had to say so myself.

The sudden appearance of Homura Akemi on screen in magical girl attire made the Homura watching said events finally widen her eyes at the realization of exactly just what she was playing witness to.

O-Homura jumped and made way towards the strange creature / object. The thing retaliated by throwing one of the various floating skyscrapers littering the sky at her. Getting past it, she was then assaulted with various energy blasts coloured in a deep red. She counters with her own similarly purple coloured energy attack.

"That's horrible!" O-Madoka screams. Her counterpart watching nodded her head in agreement.

"You can't help it." a much higher and very familiar voice called. "One person can't handle this alone. But she knew this and came here anyway." O-Kyubey finally says.

Kyubey tilted his head in a curious manner.

O-Homura is blasted and falls back onto a tree branch. "No! This isn't right! It's too much for her!" O-Madoka exclaimed worriedly.

O-Homura seems to regain her bearings, turning to look at O-Madoka before a silent scream escaped her mouth as the camera zoomed out to show the tree O-Madoka and O-Kyubey were standing on plus the still yet unknown creature / object in the same shot.

"If she gives up, it's over; but you have the power to change this destiny."

O-Madoka looks up in hope, breath hitching before covering her hears in shock from a broken street lamp bursting.

"All this tragedy, all this destruction, you can change it if you want." O-Kyubey mentions, going somewhere with what he was saying. "The power to do so lies inside of you."

Taking a hesitant step forward, O-Madoka asks "I can change it..."in a tone of uncertainty. However, there was a hint of hopefulness to it. O-Homura is seen to be now falling. "Even someone like me can do something to help? Can I really change how this ends?"

"Of course you can! Just make a contract with me and become a Magical Girl!" O-Kyubey finally asks his titular catchphrase. O-Madoka appears to be in thought, deeply thinking things over before the background music stops entirely, ending on a final guitar screech as O-Madoka finally appeared to be about to voice her decision.

A pair of eyes open and blink a few times, before revealing O-Madoka in bed, awoken, wearing pajamas and hugging a large pink stuffed animal. Lying upright, and leaning into the stuffed toy, she appeared to be staring into blank space before giving up and just chalking things up to it being a very weird dream.

"Wow... was I the only one who didn't understand a thing that happened just now? Kyoko asked, now most likely back in her bored mood from before. "You're telling me. What was the point of that anyway?" Sayaka exclaimed, agreeing with the red head.

**"Kawashita-" **the opening began to sing before the entire house was plunged into darkness. Luckily, there was still enough daylight outside to illuminate the room as to not leaves us in total blackness.

A set of footsteps were heard making their way up the stairs before changing direction towards my door. I quickly scooped up the 5 girls and placed them atop the shelf with all the other figures. Luckily they seemed to get the memo and stood still, not making a sound.

Pausing the video before the opening animation started, the door opened. Mom is standing there.

"Bad news, the entire street power grid seems to have given out on us for the night. You wanna head out somewhere for dinner?" She asks.

Well crap, that just really blows now doesn't it?

I shrug. "Feel like some Yum Yum's?"

* * *

While this was going on, a house fly managed to make its way inside, its intent most likely to look for something it could feast upon. Five bright colours caught its eyes as it changed course, the pink one looking like potential food.

It flew around for a few seconds before landing at Madoka's feet. Trying not to be creeped out as the insect, she attempted to stay completely still. It was all going good enough until the fly started crawling its way up her leg

A loud *SNAP* noise caught us off guard for a few seconds but we both chalked it up to something falling over. It usually happens when enough action figures with not enough foot support are clustered together.

She seems alright with the decision, mentioning that we'll be going in a few minutes. "Alright" I answer back before the door closed once again.

I check back over to the 5 girls, now noticing a small smoking gun on Homura's hand, Sayaka consoling Madoka and Mami trying to control a Kyoko who is busting a gut.

A dead house fly lay at their feet before it was promptly kicked off the edge of the shelf.

"Hahaha! I think that fly had the hots for you, Madoka! It knew exactly what it wanted!" Kyoko exclaims before turning to me. "And what's with you? "Yum Yum's?" What are you, five?" she busts back into hysterics. Homura and Mami do not look pleased.

I straighten up.

"Yum Yum's is a short abbreviation our family has come to use for a small family Korean BBQ restaurant that we have been going to for quite a number of years. If I had to say, it is the damn most delicious food you could find in town. Literally, no matter how hungry you are, you will always come out with a full stomach, even for small meals."

This stopped Kyoko mid-laughter, eyes turning to look at me.

"And considering I can't take any of you without looking weird, _none_ of you will be able to have some." I'm usually not one for sarcasm, but the situation felt right.

Something just clicked inside my head.

Where the heck did that Incubator go?

Searching all around, I couldn't find a single trace of the little bastard. Come to think of it, I don't remember seeing him when I grabbed the others to be put on the shelf. Heat of the moment and all.

_-The less of him, the better... although having a conversation with him would be intriguing.-_

_-Shall we begin, then? What topics would you like to discuss?-_

I jumped. My foot caught the side of the bed and I fell back onto the bed, not before I knocked my head for being slightly too far inwards, grabbing at my foot trying to apply pressure to stop the pain.

All in all, unexpected telepathy conversations were going to be another thing I have to get used to, depending on exactly how long they were going to be staying here.

That's where I saw him, atop my chest with his usual beady red eyes and unchanging ridiculous excuse of a smile that resembled more like an overused emoticon on the internet. I wanted to flick him off, but I was more preoccupied with a few other things.

A few minutes later, the pain subsided substantially and I was able to sit upright again. Kyubey having been picked up by Mami and being reprimanded for his actions almost looked comical... in about as comical as plastic figurines can get.

'We're leaving!" Mom called from downstairs.

I quickly grabbed a pair of shoes and a jacket before opening the door. "Listen, if the power grid comes back on, feel free to have a proper look around the house. I shouldn't be gone more than an hour. Just... don't let anyone inside the house." I say before leaving off awkwardly. Introverted as I am, social interactions haven't been a norm for me in quite a while, though it kinda does feel a bit refreshing to speak with someone in person, even if that group of people are, to my knowledge, currently only made of plastic.

* * *

The girls watched as I left the room, heading downstairs and into the driveway that could be seen down from one of my windows. In the car, engine starts and pulls out onto the road.

Something else seemed off... almost like...

"Hey, where's Kyoko?" Sayaka asked.

Four pairs of eyes widened in realization before they all piled around the window to see Kyoko in the backseat of the car, waving up at them with a grin before the car changed into first gear, heading down the road.

"That damned idiot!" Sayaka exclaims. Activating her powers, she forces the window open before jumping down and after the car. The other 3 girls followed suit and with the help of Homura's time shield, were able to catch up enough that they were able to jump up onto the roof and hang on for not-so-dear-life with the help of a little magical assistance.

Minutes later, the car arrived in a medium sized town center filled with various stores, restaurants and even a mini-mall. The car moved into place inside the parking lot before a set of doors opened and out we stepped.

Kyoko was about to jump out the door but was grabbed by 3 sets of arms and pulled back inside, the door also shutting during the process. She struggled for a minute before realizing just exactly who was holding on to her, to which she stopped moving.

Sayaka was the first to speak up. "Are you a moron? Do you realize just how bad it would be if someone discovered our existence in a public place?!"

Turning her head around to face them in only the most skilled of SHAFT animators could pull off, she bared to them a grin.

"Are you sure you like where your hands currently are?"

Confused at first, Sayaka mulled over just exactly what she meant. Her hands were currently holding onto a pair of...oh...

"OH!"

Sayaka recoiled, jumping back. Taking advantage of one less person holding on to her, Kyoko quickly heaved with all her strength, catching Mami and Homura off guard. Now free of her restraints, she formed a cage around the other 3 girls made up entirely of magic.

"One: Don't touch me again. Two: When it comes to me and food, almost nothing else matters, you got that?" she says, arms crossed.

Making her way up and through a small opening in the window, she saluted them off before heading over to the small restaurant just across the street, all the while skillfully dodging any oncoming traffic as if to show off to the non-existent crowd.

Finding the door locked with no way of her actually being able to open it pissed her off slightly until she spotted someone heading in the direction of the restaurant. She decided she would wait until he opened the door for her.

"Such a gentleman." she sarcastically says to herself, smirking.

He comes up, presses down on the handle and swings open the door. Taking her chance, Kyoko leaped inside the store, it's interior warmth felt instantly compared to the freezing wind outside.

"Now to get to work" she accentuates by cracking her knuckles.

Some serious food was about to get seriously devoured.

* * *

**Please do tell me in your review if I am keeping the characters at least mostly in-character or if you find something OOC for others.**

**Writing chapters based around the characters watching the TV anime has become harder than I originally thought it would be as well. I'm not so good when it comes to writing commentary by characters with different viewpoints to certain material.**

**Not to say that there will no longer be anymore chapters in which they watch stuff from the anime and eventually Rebellion, but that just for now, they'll be put on hold in regards to the near future of new chapters that will be coming out. Don't worry though, I do still have material written as far as episode 3 is concerned.**

**For those wondering about if the characters will be watching the movies, only Rebellion will be counted among the list of PMMM stuff they watch. Re-writing for stuff they have already seen would be tedious as all hell since movies 1 and 2 are basically the TV anime, condensed into movie form, new animation or not.**

**Small bit of news: Figma Nagisa Momoe was just put up for Pre-Order a few days ago. I sprung on the listing faster than it takes for Kyoko to finish food in a speed eating contest. No joke! My wallet cries in agony.**

**I guess that's all I have to say for now. Be sure to tune in for the next chapter soon!**


End file.
